1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable finger training device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The applicant has described a finger training device in Japanese Patent Publication No. 38456/1977 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,548, which is a translation thereof. This finger training device comprises a grip portion that can be gripped by one hand; a forked portion with two spaced arms that extend from the grip portion in a lateral direction; a pair of juxtaposed rollers rotatably supported by these arms and disposed substantially in parallel with the grip portion; and meshing gears fixed to these rollers whereby rotation of one of the rollers in one direction causes synchronous rotation of the other roller in the opposite direction. The device is used for training fingers by gripping the grip portion with at least two fingers and applying at least one of the other fingers to the rollers, so as to cause the rollers to rotate in opposite directions.
It has been known that intentional movement of fingers stimulates the brain and enhances the faculty of memory, such as by repetitively writing the spelling of a word. Further, from the viewpoint of cerebral physiology, it is understood that such movement of fingers may afford rehabilitative effects to physically handicapped or advanced-age persons and may be effective for training the fingers of a person lacking sufficient grasping power. The above-described device is therefore useful toward these ends.
It is also well known that when a large number of pyramid-shaped projections is provided on the periphery of the rollers of the finger training device and applied to points physiologically susceptible to stimulation, such application enhances blood circulation in the body and is effective in maintaining or improving health. For example, stimulation of physiologically active spots on fingers and toes will enhance the circulation of blood through the brain and internal organs, thus enhancing their functions, and is very effective in preventing aging.
However, the configuration of the above-described finger trainer and spot-stimulator does not allow the training of fingers while changing the angle of the grip portion and wrist with respect to the fingers. In addition, I found that the device may accidentally slip off a user's hand if the grip portion is gripped with a weak force. The present invention is directed at correcting these shortcomings.